The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia, known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99. The cultivar xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 was selected as a whole plant mutation of Torenia xe2x80x98Suzie Wongxe2x80x99 (unpatented) at Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, by the inventor Gabriel Danziger in June 1999.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99, was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August 1999 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated during 1999 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength, however, without any variations in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plants grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Torenia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. intense yellow flower that is 3 cm in diameter with a dark-purple throat;
2. Vigorous, compact, semi-trailing growth habit;
3. Dark-green foliage;
4. Plant spread reaching almost 25-30 inches; and
5. Performs best as a pot plant in partial shade.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 is Torenia xe2x80x98Suzie Wongxe2x80x99. In comparison to Torenia xe2x80x98Suzie Wongxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dantogoldxe2x80x99 has larger flowers, foliage which greener and larger, more vigorous growth, and better pot performance.